A ship and a stick
by killerqueenbex
Summary: whilst Sirius plummets to his doom through the veil he meets up with an old 'mate' so to speak. They've never met but as for the adventures that are to come...hoist the sails lads this journey across the old blue will definitely be an interesting one.


Sirius always imagined he'd die in some epic battle, but being killed by his cousin? Weak. Phoenix's do better and they burn up but then they come back to life! _Dayum, if I could do that..._the Marauder pondered as he plunged to his doom through the veil. With his arms flailing the man tried to cling to something, but it seemed there wasn't even any air for him to inhale; well if there had been he'd have been alive and it would've spat him back up. He wondered if he was in St Mungo's and he was having an epiphany. It seemed more than likely, only he was expecting kreacher and his mother to be guiding him through it all and not be falling like a duck with no sense of direction. Eventually he crash landed onto something, it didn't seem soft, squishy or rock hard but just like a cloud. He always hated clouds, Sirius knew they brought nothing but bad weather and he could never understand why people tried to make pictures with them. He didn't even have time to stand up when a sword pierced through his shirt and tickled his chest hair and the ghost had to suppress a giggle.

"I knew I wasn't the only one who enjoyed that." The deep, gruff voice then extended an arm which Sirius' own hand slipped through as if it was silk,

"Aye, it would appear idiocy runs through the family. Well mate, you don't get that from me." He then spat at the floor, but nothing really was there. He was a mere apparition after all. Sirius realised he had the ability to stand up so he did so rising to the man's level. He was a rather scruffy fellow, with the same hair and eye colour but the lad with the sword was rugged to such a degree that it was impossible to tell what misfortune he'd gone through in life,

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Sirius asked, squinting at the man who was indeed a poorly dressed version of himself.

"I, mate, am Captain Jack Sparrow. And technically, I'm your great great something or other granddad. Consider yourself lucky, I'm a blooming handsome thing. If you'd have got your looks from the wench I had it off with, well she was horrible. Knew all these curses and ended up tying me to the bed. I think that was the rum though, not the magic..." Sirius saw it all come together before his eyes and then looked back up at his ancestor,

"So the Black family, of a rich heritage nothing comes purer than us...are related to a pirate?!" Captain Jack then spat out a peanut that he'd been chewing silently,

"It would seem so. I told your mother, and she tried to kill me again! Maybe I deserved that though, she did slap me and used this magic stick to throw me about the place. And you know what I mean when I say stick and not the good kind. It was horrible! All different colours shot out of it. Bloody hell I need to get better at me wording. So anyway, it's been nice meeting you mate, but sod off." the marauder then turned on his relative and took out his own wand, and with a cheeky grin in tow he began to speak,

"Maybe I don't mind being dead. Piracy does sound interesting Captain." He continued but Captain Jack pushed the wand down.

"Oi, that's Grandad Captain mate! I don't want no evil spirits sailing on my vessel, and you're lot are full of wickedness. I think I've had enough of that to last me an eternity. Not only that but you look like the sort that'd carry a monkey and you've got to be dead cautious of them" he shuddered at the memory of that miniature creature that must've been spawned from Davie Jones locker itself.

"Monkeys, sorry you've lost me. But no, I've decided as they say in the song it's a pirate's life for me." Sirius folded his arms as a gesture of a final decision.

"What about the Potter boy though? You were his only family, and now you're making him do this on his own. Bloody criminal that is, mate." and just like that the marauder was shrouded with guilt. But only momentarily. He knew that Harry would be fine on his own, and he could deal with the hormones, every other child did. They both looked on into the white landscape of nothingness and a vast ocean formed with a ship rocking on it in the distance,

"Is that your vessel then?" Sirius asked Captain Jack who revelled in the fact that the black pearl was finally his, and all he had to do was die for it. If he'd have known he would've drowned in rum years before.

"Aye, and what a beauty it is too." Lost in the imagery of it all, Sirius had managed to apparate to the ship in a flash, leaving Jack to look by his side in confusion when no one was there.

"OI YOU LITTLE GIT! NO ONE TOUCHES THE BLACK PEART BUT I!" He then ran off to a nearby dock where he could board his ship and start one of his most worrying adventures in the afterlife.


End file.
